


[Podfic of] the fog comes

by exmanhater



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, my dear October," Tybalt says, and she smirks. "There was no need for you to dress up for this occasion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the fog comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the fog comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632437) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1cXv5Hc) (1.5 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 3:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
